Fringue par fringue
by coqcigrue
Summary: Encore une foutue idée à la con ridicule et débile de ce stupide HarryjesuisplusquecrétinmaisdeuxfoissurvivantalorsparlezmoisurunautretonPotter ! Foi de Malfoy, s’il ne retirait pas tout de suite ce Tshirt et ce sourire insultant, j’allais craquer ! SLASH


Titre : Fringue par fringue

J'aurais aussi pu l'appeler 'Sex instructor', mais... j'ai pas osé...

Avertissements **importants** et chtites notes **en vrac**

Cette fic est ...

... un **slash** (c'est-à-dire mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles) je conçois tout à fait que l'on n'aime pas ce genre de fictions, c'est pourquoi le petit bouton retour est présent sur votre écran. Pour les inconditionnel(le)s, bonne lecture.

Cette fic a été...

... inspirée par ma petite vie inintéressante, et la vue d'un Tshirt proclamant 'Sex instructor, first lesson free' sur le (joli) torse d'un mec de ma salle de sport Amazonia, du côté de Saint Brieuc, qui m'a fait bugger (le Tshirt, je précise) pendant un certain temps. Mais c'est une réaction tout à fait normale, la preuve, Draco réagit comme moi. Bref, si le mec en question passe par ici et se reconnaît (on ne sait jamais) je lui dédicace cette fic. En tout cas, ceux qui ont vraiment un tshirt identique dans leur garde robe, faites moi signe XD il faut absolument que je sache le pourquoi du comment...

... écrite sous l'écoute intensive de la merveilleuse Mademoiselle K… (comment ça vous ne connaissez pas ? Mais courrez vite acheter son CD voyons ! Allez, zou ! Plus vite que ça !) Ceux qui connaissent déjà reconnaîtront le titre XD (qui n'a qu'un très lointain rapport avec la fic, mais bon...)

Il peut malencontreusement m'arriver d'inventer des mots... et de faire des fautes d'orthographes... et non, je ne suis pas parfaite (zut alors, le mythe est brisé !) Alors n'oubliez pas de remercier et de vénérer mon elfe de correction, Harrie Zabbs qui passe un temps infini à traquer mes imperfections. Offrez lui des chaussettes (mais pas les miennes) XD

Disclaimer : horreur et damnation ! Les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ! Personne veut me les donner ?

Résumé : Encore une foutue idée à la con ridicule et débile de ce stupide Harry-je-suis-plus-que-crétin-mais-deux-fois-survivant-alors-parlez-moi-sur-un-autre-ton-Potter ! Foi de Malfoy, s'il ne retirait pas tout de suite ce Tshirt et ce sourire insultant, j'allais craquer ! SLASH HPDM

Rating : R... et oui, que voulez vous, mon elfe de correction est vraiment très exigeante. J'avais fait une fin plutôt soft, mais elle m'a fait rajouter du lemon...

**ooo**

Encore une foutue idée à la con ridicule et débile de ce stupide Harry-je-suis-plus-que-crétin-mais-deux-fois-survivant-alors-parlez-moi-sur-un-autre-ton-Potter !

Arg ! Grrrrrr ! Grrrrrr ! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Marre de ce foutu playboy boiteux d'opérette !

J'avais tenu presque deux mois, mais là, c'était vraiment plus possible, j'allais bientôt craquer, exploser et commettre l'irréparable !

**ooo**

Tout avait commencé à la soirée d'accueil des professeurs à Poudlard.

Je vous rassure tout de suite, à vingt ans je n'étais pas encore prof, mais un simple petit apprenti en potion, que Snape avait eu la bonté d'accepter pour une durée indéterminée et une recherche encore à définir...

Et devinez qui nous avait accueillis, le sourire aux lèvres, en bas des marches du hall d'entrée de l'école ? Bingo ! Harry-je-ne-peux-m'empêcher-d'être-exceptionnel-c'est-naturel-chez-moi-Potter !

Et pas comme simple minuscule petit apprenti quelconque, lui ! Ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore ayant décidé de prendre un congé sabbatique, il l'avait intronisé Directeur en intérim...

Parce que la sous-directrice MacGonagall avait soit disant d'autres chats à fouetter...

Mais moi je vous parie gros comme un dragon que c'était la confirmation de la sénilité du vieux qui avait conduit à une improbabilité pareille !

Tout ça pour fournir au pauvre garçon-plus-si-garçon-que-ça-qui-avait-encore-survécu-pour-être-traitreusement-blessé un toit et des soins à disposition sans les inconvénients des paparazzis à Sainte Mangouste...

Parce qu'en plus d'avoir gagné la Guerre, il avait en plus trouvé le moyen de se faire blesser par un mangemort minable, qui l'avait rendu boiteux les mauvais jours... Les bons jours, je vous assure que Potter marchait comme vous et moi... Enfin, avec beaucoup moins d'élégance que moi, cela va sans dire, mais là n'est pas la question.

Sa foutue blessure, une fois de plus, lui avait valu gloire et célébrité. Il avait été élu sorcier sexy de l'année ! Quatre fois de suite !! Et les stupides sorcières gloussantes de tout âge se bousculaient à sa porte en espérant lui passer la bague au doigt. Ridicule !

Bref, il était là, en bas des marches...

Souriant beaucoup trop, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je déteste les gens souriants ! Surtout, quand moi j'ai envie de faire la gueule. D'être désagréable et de mauvaise humeur ! Déprimé et asocial !

Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi Potter semblait avoir à cœur d'accueillir chaque membre du personnel enseignant avec une poignée de main, quelques mots gentils, et un sourire à faire s'évaporer toute la mauvaise humeur du monde !

Il n'y aurait eu que ça, encore, j'aurais survécu... Mais non, bien sûr, il fallait absolument que ce crétin congénital s'approche de moi pour me serrer la main ! Ma main à moi ! La main de son ennemi de toujours !

Faites-moi penser à utiliser ma lotion nettoyante numéro trente huit pour effacer ce souvenir de ma peau.

Une poignée de main ferme, des doigts agréablement je veux dire désagréablement tièdes sur les miens toujours trop froids. Des doigts légèrement calleux mais amicaux...

Jusqu'à ce que je ne les serre trop fort, remarquant pour la première fois son T-shirt inconvenant et ignominieux ! Un T-shirt noir un peu trop près du corps et de ses absolument pas jolis ni « regardables » pectoraux, orné d'un grand sourire en forme de banane et d'une phrase totalement indécente : **Be Happy !**

En lettres argentées clignotantes...

Je ne sais pas comment Potter avait réussi cet exploit, mais je me sentais incroyablement insulté par le slogan de son foutu T-shirt !

Je n'étais pas 'happy' et n'avais absolument pas envie de l'être. Et mon côté non-happy-et-fier-de-l'être s'offusquait de cette bonne humeur de Poufsouffle à deux noise qui venait perturber mon équilibre intérieur.

« Merveilleux T-shirt, Potter, il faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse de ton tailleur... » lâchais-je sarcastiquement, mais mon dégoût glissait sur les écailles de bonne humeur du foutu Survivant sans l'atteindre, m'attirant simplement un sourire encore plus grand.

Ca y est, il avait réussi son coup, je me sentais nauséeux et déplacé. Le comble ! Moi, un Malfoy, se sentir exclu et importun ! Je m'excusais rapidement, et filais me terrer dans ma chambre située dans les cachots, ou le manque de lumière et la froideur s'accorderait certainement mieux avec mon humeur actuelle.

**ooo**

Dix heures quarante sept... Le foutu directeur de cette foutue école avait déjà dix sept foutues minutes de retard, et tout le monde semblait s'extasier sur ses capacités à trouver un mot de passe tellement original que personne ne pouvait le deviner.

Avouez quand même que pour un directeur, oublier l'heure (qu'il avait lui-même fixé, soit dit en passant) de la réunion de pré-rentrée, c'est un peu fort ! Mais visiblement, j'étais le seul à me formaliser d'une si petite et négligeable inconvenance...

Même Severus s'amusait à essayer différents noms d'ingrédients de potion pour faire ouvrir ce foutu passage ! Expliquez moi pourquoi Potter, élève détestant Snape au moins autant que la matière qu'il enseignait, aurait-il choisi un mot se rapportant aux potions pour ouvrir son foutu bureau ?

Et depuis quand les mots 'Severus Snape' et 's'amuser' pouvaient-il faire partie d'une même phrase sans ressembler à une horrible blague ? McGonnagall et Flitwick encore, je comprenais, mais mon parrain ?

Depuis quand tout le monde était-il devenu si frivole ? Et pourquoi personne ne m'avait-il prévenu ? Au moins j'aurais pu m'aligner sur la stupidité ambiante et m'amuser avec eux comme un troupeau de Poufsouffles face à un tourniquet...

Non, aucune chance... Ma mauvaise humeur dédaigneuse et moi formions une équipe qui gagne, et je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'en changer.

Dans trente seconde, j'allais faire demi-tour et repartir vers les cachots.

Tout seul loin de ce ramassis de fous.

Vingt...

Dans la solitude de ma chambre.

Quinze...

Ou peut être de mon labo, j'avais des potions à travailler.

Dix...

Neuf...

Huit...

Et merde! Le sieur Potter se radinait, comme une fleur, plus crasseux et ébouriffé que jamais, tenant à la main son éclair de feu, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses activités précédentes.

Nous voyant, il tendit sa main en l'air, main dans laquelle de minuscules ailes dorées frétillaient encore.

« Je l'ai attrapé. Oh ! Euh... j'suis en retard ? Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre... »

Il nous avait fait poireauter pendant exactement vingt quatre minutes et cinquante trois secondes pour attraper un stupide vif d'or ?

Et il osait afficher outrageusement la raison pour laquelle personne ne lui en voudrait sur son torse musclé couvert de transpiration !

Survivor 

Il avait osé mettre un Tshirt proclamant 'survivor' !

Evidement, vu sous cet angle là, nous qui étions de simples mortels avions le devoir de nous taire et de nous extasier devant l'exploit accomplit par notre sauveur !

Grrrr ! J'étais bien trop jeune pour développer un ulcère, mais je sentais que plus je passerais de temps en compagnie de Potter, et plus j'augmentais mes risques. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà mal au ventre. Peut être que je pourrais discrètement...

Flûte ! Pas moyen. Severus me coupait toute retraite... Et j'en devenais vulgaire, moi qui déteste la vulgarité. Tout ça à cause de Harry-je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde-alors-écrasez-vous-(-en-silence-si-possible-)-Potter.

**ooo**

La grande fête de rentrée fut un véritable calvaire pour moi.

Après une semaine de calme et d'isolement relatif (évidemment, s'enfermer dans sa chambre en compagnie de piles immenses de bouquins poussiéreux avait du bon, personne n'osait vous déranger) je me retrouvais confronté à une foule plus ou moins hostile.

Les mioches me regardaient tous de travers, semblant unanimement détester l'ancien Serpentard, l'ancien mangemort, l'ancien espion, l'apprenti en potions, l'héritier Malfoy, le blond intelligent, le possesseur des plus belles chaussures de tout Poudlard, et que sais-je encore. Visiblement, les raisons ne manquaient pas.

Severus était plongé dans une discussion passionnée avec Potter, ce qui en soit n'était pas si horrible, à part que l'éloignement le forçait à passer par-dessus ma tête et celle de McGonagall, me laissant le choix de manger en silence ou d'entamer une conversation avec la vieille pie...

Et, comble du comble, Harry-je-me-crois-au-dessus-des-autres-et-je-veux-que-tout-le-monde-le-sache-Potter arborait encore l'un de ses merveilleux Tshirts.

Ne croyez pas que je fasse une fixation sur Potter et sa garde robe, encore moins sur les pectoraux dudit Potter cachés sous ces nippes insultantes, car ce n'est absolument mais alors absolument pas le cas.

Il se trouve juste que je me targue d'avoir bon goût, et qu'afficher ce genre de slogans miteux sur sa poitrine devrait être interdit par la loi. Vous pouvez être assurés que si j'étais législatomage, la première loi que j'écrirais serait une loi contre le mauvais goût et les vêtements non conformes à la bienséance.

Non mais franchement !

**I'm God**

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer en quoi le fait de se prendre pour un quelconque dieu moldu était gratifiant ? Encore, ça aurait été quelque chose du genre 'I'm Merlin', j'aurais un peu mieux compris, mais 'I'm God' ?!

Un T-shirt proclamant 'I'm your new director' lui aurait certainement été plus utile !

Pourquoi pas 'Je suis le maître du monde, vénérez moi !' tant qu'il y était ?

Est-ce que moi je me promenais avec un T-shirt disant 'Superman' ?

Non ! Et pourtant Salazar sait que j'étais un mec formidable. Alors pourquoi Potter portait-il toujours ce genre de fringues ? Peut être avait-il besoin de se prouver quelque chose... Et un complexe d'infériorité cachée était un élément très exploitable pour le Serpentard que j'étais.

Sauf que réfléchir aux vêtements de Potter était une idée répugnante, et que la migraine me guettait si je ne laissais pas mes neurones en surchauffe se reposer un peu.

**ooo**

« Severus, rappelles moi une fois encore pourquoi je suis sensé lui rendre des comptes ? »

Le lendemain, en proie à une légère gueule de bois pour avoir un peu trop abusé du fire whisky seul dans ma chambre, je me dirigeais de pour la seconde fois vers la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial.

« Parce que c'est le directeur, et qu'en tant que tel, il se doit de savoir en quoi consistent tes recherches. Et pas d'enfantillages, j'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée. »

« Mais il ne sait même pas faire la différence entre un œil de triton et une larme de scrout ! »

« Suffit ! Griffe de dragon. »

Il avait réellement choisi un ingrédient de potion pour mot de passe !

Lui ! Potter ! Potion ! Gargouille !

Le temps que je me remette du choc, Severus était déjà en haut des escaliers, serrant la main d'un Potter radieux, au sourire éclatant.

J'aurais vraiment dû me contenter de garder les yeux au niveau de son visage.

Vraiment...

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Cette idée de Potter cachant une faiblesse ou une incertitude derrière des slogans de T-shirts était vraiment la plus stupide que j'aie eue de toute ma vie. Et je n'avais définitivement pas besoin de l'image mentale que m'évoquait avec vraiment trop de précision le T-shirt du jour...

Sex god 

Il ne se contentait plus d'être un dieu, il s'autoproclamait dieu du sexe !

Merde !

Moi j'étais coincé là entre mon parrain, des professeurs au bord de la tombe (si ce n'est déjà dedans, dans le cas de Binns) et de stupides mioche, sûrement aucun mec baisable à des kilomètres à la ronde, avec la promesse de longs mois de travail et de diète sexuelle, et lui, il aurait le droit à des orgies de sexe débridé tous les jours ?

Inadmissible!

Ecœurant!

Totalement injuste!

Etait-il réellement un dieu au lit?

Mais pourquoi est ce que je pensais à ça, moi ? De toute façon il n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux hommes, et encore moins à moi.

Pas que je m'intéresse à lui...

Et puis, j'avais moi aussi certains standards. Un Malfoy ne couche pas avec un mec mal coiffé !

Potter avait toujours les cheveux ébourif...

Merde ! Aujourd'hui, même s'ils étaient en bataille, la seule chose que je pouvais dire des cheveux de Potter était qu'ils avaient l'air de sortir d'une nuit de sexe passionné dont même un brossage vigoureux n'avait pu venir à bout...

Résultat très, très, très sexy...

Essaye encore, Draco.

Un Malfoy ne couche pas avec un mec mal habillé...

Potter était toujours mal...

Merde, merde et re-merde ! Son jean moldu était tout simplement parfait sur lui, et son T-shirt laissait deviner un torse à en damner Merlin !

Un torse qui donnait envie de lui hurler de prouver ce que son T-shirt disait, de moins s'afficher et de passer directement à l'action !

Tout était vraiment contre moi, ce matin ! Peut être que j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché... ou même hiberner jusqu'au retour du vieux fou. C'est pas mal, aussi, l'hibernation, ça a ses avantages...

Si je me rappelais ce que Sexy-Potter voulait de moi... voulait de moi... de moi et de mon magnifique corps... Non ! Voulait que je fasse ! C'était une formulation plus sûre. Voulait que je fasse ! à la fin de la réunion, j'aurais de la chance.

Re-concentre toi, Draco ! Et surtout, en sortant de ce foutu meeting, n'oublie pas de prendre une longue, longue douche pour te laver de tes pensées impure et dégradantes !

Avec ma lotion nettoyante spéciale numéro treize, celle qui élimine tout fantasme instantanément.

**ooo**

Depuis cette fameuse réunion, j'avais eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de tester ma lotion nettoyante numéro treize... J'avais même inventé la lotion treize bis, avec les mêmes effets détruit-fantasme mais en beaucoup plus fort et concentré.

Pour le résultat que ça avait donné, j'aurais mieux fait de passer la journée entière à me masturber, peut être que l'épuisement m'aurait rendu mes esprits.

Mais non, j'avais choisi la foutue douche, et la lotion m'avait bien débarrassé de toute preuve physique d'une érection honteuse, en me laissant juste la douleur aiguë de l'inassouvissement.

Pendant cinq jours!

A s'en taper la tête contre les murs.

Mais cela avait aboutit à l'idée du siècle... en fait, deux illuminations...

La première, ne jamais contrarier un fantasme, tant que dans ce cas précis il n'y avait pas passage à l'acte, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et l'honneur était sauf. Et la deuxième, j'avais choisi de diriger mes recherches vers les potions anti-douleur, et essayer de contrer la dépendance qu'elles provoquaient.

J'avais donc fait les choses bien, selon l'étiquette de la politesse et du savoir vivre : envoyé un hibou à Potter pour lui demander un entretien, puisqu'il parait que je lui devais des comptes, et frappé à la porte de Severus pour lui exposer mon sujet de recherche.

La discussion avec mon parrain n'avait évidement posé aucun problème, il s'était même montré très intéressé, restait Harry-je-suis-né-et-je-vis-pour-te-contrarier-Potter... qui m'avait envoyé l'heure du rendez-vous, le mot de passe de la gargouille, et pour instruction l'ordre de venir seul.

Peut être que Severus aurait réussi à me refocaliser sur le sujet de la conversation, mais Potter et ses foutus T-shirts à la con !

AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggg !!!!!!!!!!!!

Vous ne devinerez jamais le slogan du jour...

Allez-y, faites des propositions pour voir ?

Non, pas d'idées ?

Je vais vous le dire alors.

Fuck me, i'm famous 

Devais-je le prendre au propre ou au figuré ? Vraiment le baiser, violemment, passionnément sur un coin de son bureau, contre une étagère, sur son tapis, son fauteuil, contre la porte, dans les escaliers... jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle mon nom ou juste profiter de lui et de sa réputation pour... faire quoi au fait ? Personnellement, la célébrité de Potter n'avait jamais rien signifié pour moi, à part une source d'énervement sans fin.

En revanche ses fesses...

Et merde ! Après le torse, voilà que je me mettais à fantasmer outrageusement sur les fesses de Potter. Fesses que j'adorerais posséder encore,encore et encore. Et encore. J'envisageais même la possibilité de me laisser dominer, si cela signifiait qu'il allait enfin se passer quelque chose dans ma vie sexuelle présentement inexistante.

J'en étais réduit à une espèce de loque bégayante et rougissante ! Le comble ! Potter, si tu savais combien je te hais pour ça !

Après des explications sûrement embrouillées, j'avais réussit tant bien que mal à retourner jusqu'à ma chambre.

Sans commettre l'irréparable et sauter sur Saint Potter.

Fuck me, i'm famous 

Il cherchait vraiment les emmerdes à se promener avec ce genre de fringues ! Même lui ne pouvait pas être stupide et ingénu au point de porter inconsciemment ça !

Heureusement qu'il avait eu affaire à un gentleman tel que moi.

**ooo**

Merde ! Encore Potter sur ma route avec l'un de ses foutus T-shirts...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ici ? Les cachots, ça n'a jamais été un territoire sûr pour les griffons une fois la nuit tombée. Il suffit que je m'absente une petite heure pour aller à la bibliothèque, et voila le résultat : un Potter devant la salle commune des Serpentards, en grande discussion avec Severus. Et ma chambre de l'autre côté, juste derrière eux...

Ca y est, voilà que je me mettais à avoir des palpitations.

Vas-y, Draco, concentre toi, tu peux y arriver... Ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.

Le T-shirt de Potter n'existe pas. Le T-shirt de Potter n'existe pas. Le T-shirt de Potter n'existe pas. Le T-shirt de Potter n'existe pas. Le T-shirt de Potter n'existe pas. Potter n'a pas de T-shirt.

Le T-shirt de Potter n'existe pas... Potter n'a pas de T-shirt.

Si Potter n'a pas de T-shirt, alors il est torse nu ? hmmm...

Grrrr ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Draco ! Tu es ridicule à fantasmer comme une Pufsouffle de deuxième année sur le torse de Potter ! Retourne tout de suite à tes appartements, et sans le déshabiller du regard !

**ooo**

Pour éviter de mourir d'arrêt cardiaque à la vue des T6shirts de Potter, ou même tout simplement du corps de Potter, de la silhouette de Potter, de l'ombre de Potter, j'avais pris la ferme résolution de rester enfermé autant que possible dans mes cachots.

Peine perdue, sa chouette m'avait retrouvé sans aucun problème. Trop intelligente pour son propre bien, cette bête là.

Figurez vous que Potter, sur la requête de Severus (le traître !) acceptait de me recevoir chaque semaine pour connaître les avancées de mes recherches. Il semblerait qu'ayant reçu un peu trop de doloris et sortilèges désagréables du même genre, le sieur Potter avait développé une légère, très légère accoutumance aux potions anti-douleur...

Traduction : il était complètement drogué ! Et se proposait d'être mon cobaye si jamais j'acceptais de m'occuper de son cas.

Evidement, que j'acceptais. Un apprenti en potion à très rarement la chance d'obtenir un sorcier volontaire pour tester ses créations. Le problème résidant dans ce que je pouvais faire ou ne pas faire... tuer involontairement Potter équivalant à un ticket direct pour Azkaban.

Alors j'avais légèrement modifié le sujet de ma recherche pour l'orienter d'abord vers la question de la dépendance.

Tant que j'étais seul dans mes cachots, plongé dans une pile de bouquins ou au milieu de mes ingrédients, aucun problème. Ma recherche avançait à pas de géant.

Sorti de là, face à Potter et à ses foutus T-shirts toujours plus perturbants, je me retrouvais à l'état de gamin peu sûr de lui. Intolérable !

Je suppose qu'il y avait quand même un point positif là dedans...J'avais admis qu'ils étaient perturbants. Peut être qu'en me concentrant très fort j'arriverais à surmonter ça. Un Malfoy ne peut pas avoir de faiblesses.

Demain, je dirais quelque chose à Potter à propos du T-shirt du jour, quel qu'il soit.

Demain !

Le problème étant que dans ces cas là, demain arrive toujours trop tôt...

Aujourd'hui...

Maintenant...

Et merde ! Il avait remis '**Sex god**' ! Sois courageux, Draco !

Je le regardais de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut avec un air appréciateur. « Je n'en doute pas un instant Potter, mais si tu pouvais éviter de me mettre ce genre de T-shirt sous les yeux en permanence, je ne m'en porterais que mieux. »

Et toc ! Pour une fois, c'est lui qui rougissait et ne savais plus quoi faire.

Tu vois, Draco, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, finalement. Tu as vaincu le T-shirt de Potter !

Salazar ! J'étais vraiment tombé au fin fond du gouffre du pathétisme !

**ooo**

Encore la foutue chouette de Potter. Je me doutais bien en voyant le ministre Fudge ce matin que ça ne pouvait annoncer que des ennuis pour moi. Ou Snape... pour les anciens mangemorts espions au passé trouble, potentielle menace pour les innocents élèves de Poudlard.

Mais quel crétin ! Croyait-il vraiment que nous étions dangereux à ce point ? Franchement, en presque deux mois de présence à Poudlard, j'aurais eu cent fois le temps de les avada kedavriser au moins deux fois chacun !

Nous nous dirigions une fois de plus vers le bureau directorial, Severus toujours aussi sûr de lui, et moi légèrement stressé par cette situation grotesque.

Finalement, j'étais le seul visé par les accusations ministérielles... Mon parrain avait seulement été appelé en qualité de directeur de recherche, et fournisseur de Véritasérum... Et Potter qui restait tranquillement assis à côté du ministre, passant son temps à répéter qu'il faisait chaud et qu'il ouvrirait bien la fenêtre...

J'étais horriblement déçu et déstabilisé. Si même Potter le sauveur de toute âme en détresse ne daignait pas me venir en aide dans un cas comme ça, c'est qu'il ne croyait absolument pas à mon innocence.

Blessé et trahi ! Il avait laissé les Aurors me donner leur foutu Véritasérum...

Extrêmement mal à l'aise... Qu'est ce que je deviendrais si je laissais malencontreusement échapper quelque chose sur le physique de Potter ? Concentre-toi, Draco, réfléchis bien aux questions et à la façon de les détourner avant de répondre. Si tu restes calme, tu pourras tout leur cacher.

Le problème dans ces cas là étant que mon délai de réflexion ne me rendait absolument pas crédible... Mais que voulez vous répondre à « Pourquoi avoir choisi de venir à Poudlard ? Pour vous rapprocher d'Harry Potter ? »

Mon cerveau me hurlait « Bien sûr que oui, crétin, d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais quitter la pièce pour que je puisse m'en rapprocher un tout petit peu plus, me rapprocher au point de le toucher, au point de le déshabiller et me fondre en lui, le pénétrer sauvagement sur un coin de son bureau trop propre... »

J'en tremblais pour pouvoir contenir cette réponse hautement compromettante ! Et Potter bavassait toujours à propos de la chaleur dans la pièce, enlevant sa veste en dévoilant quelques centimètres de chair juste au dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon... Un nombril divin... que son T-shirt recouvrit bien trop vite, me ramenant sur terre.

Tshirt qui disait '**Je suis assis à côté d'un con**'...

Severus qui laissa échapper un ricanement ironique. Les Aurors qui reniflaient ou toussotaient pour ne pas faire de même...

Je suis assis à côté d'un con...

Le con en question se trouvant être Fudge et sa ridicule accusation...

Faites confiance à Potter pour toujours avoir le T-shirt de la situation... rapidement reconnecté à la réalité, je repris contenance et répondit enfin à la question posée.

« Avouez que vous vouliez vous rapprocher du Survivant. Vous aviez prévu de le tuer ? Le torturer, peut être... »

Il voulait la vérité ? Et bien il l'aurait, et tant pis si ses oreilles prudes étaient choquées par ce qu'elles entendraient.

« Vous voulez la vérité, Fudge ? Bien sûr que je suis ici pour me rapprocher de Potter... Je rêve de l'avoir nu dans mon lit, bénéficier de ses faveurs sexuelles. Le torturer ? Le faire souffrir, non... Je suis un amant plutôt tendre d'habitude, mais après tout... pourquoi ne pas l'attacher... mais seulement parce que vous me l'avez suggéré… Et si vous voulez des preuves, allez-y, invitez-vous, je ne suis pas particulièrement exhibitionniste, mais si vous insistez pour connaître tous les détails... »

« Il suffit ! J'ai assez perdu mon temps avec cette mascarade ! Professeur Snape, je vous avais demandé du Véritasérum, pas de l'essence de mensonge ! Soyez assuré que vous en entendrez parler ! »

**ooo**

Et la vie avait repris son cours, Severus ayant seulement assuré à Potter que j'avais réussis à combattre le dosage plutôt léger de la potion, sauvant les apparences.

Même si je sentais les yeux interrogateurs de Potter posés sur moi de temps en temps...

Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi, à un ancien ennemi d'école.

Et il y avait eu ce petit gnome de première année qui était venu me donner en main propre la convocation du directeur pour une nouvelle séance d'étude.

Séance qui avait été une véritable épreuve... Il était assis à la même place, j'étais dans la même chaise que quand j'avais laissé échapper mon ridicule aveu sous Véritasérum. Je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux...

Allez, sois courageux, Draco, il n'y pense même plus. De toute façon Severus lui a bien précisé que c'était un mensonge, alors ça devrait aller... Il doit se douter de ton homosexualité maintenant, mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme si ça allait changer vos relations de travail, de toute façon... Et puis, Potter est bien trop noble pour faire de la discrimination envers qui que ce soit...

Respire un bon coup, relève la tête, regarde le dans les yeux, et concentre-toi sur ce qu'il raconte.

La réunion en elle-même s'était plutôt bien déroulée, mais au moment de partir, mes yeux avaient dérivés...

Merde, merde et merde !

Mon regard s'était malencontreusement arrêté au niveau du torse de mon vis-à-vis... et de retour dans mes appartements, j'essayais de ne pas me cogner la tête contre les murs de désarrois.

Mais qu'est ce que ce T-shirt là pouvait-il bien dire ?

Si les autres m'avaient énervés profondément par leur vantardise ou leur aplomb, qu'est ce que j'étais sensé penser de celui là ? Les T-shirts de Potter cachaient-t-ils vraiment une faiblesse, ou se contentait-il de choisir aléatoirement dans sa pile le vêtement du jour sans faire le moins du monde attention à ce qu'il disait ?

Grrrr ! Je détestais les énigmes irrésolues, et celle-ci me semblait bigrement insoluble !

Cinq verres de fire whisky et une conversation de style père-fils avec Severus plus loin, j'en étais toujours au même point.

Si ce n'est légèrement plus ridicule qu'avant.

Vous vous voyez, vous, dire à Severus Snape que les fringues de Potter vous empêchent de dormir nuit après nuit ?

Avec seulement un petit détail curieux... il semblerait que Harry-j'ai-vraiment-réussi-à-t'emmerder-cette-fois-Potter ne s'habille de ses fameux T-shirts qu'en ma présence... Le reste du temps, qu'importe avec qui il se trouve, il se contente de la très classique chemise blanche...

Les T-shirts seulement pour moi... peut-être qu'il y avait finalement un message caché, dans tout ça... mais lequel ?

Réfléchi encore, Draco, utilise un peu tes neurones.

Potter devient directeur de Poudlard et son T-shirt '**Be happy**' semblerait indiquer qu'il en est content... du poste ? De l'endroit ? De te revoir ? Tu rêves en couleur, mon vieux.

'**Survivor**' ne voulait sûrement rien dire de précis, peut être seulement indiquer que les vêtements de Potter représentent une certaine partie de son être ou de ses pensées, et encore...

'**I'm God**'... là, j'avoue que je sèche. M'agacer prodigieusement, ça c'est certain, mais sinon... A part peut être annoncer le suivant...

'**Sex God**'... pour celui-ci, aucuns problèmes d'interprétation. Sois un sex god si tu veux, Potter, mais ne t'avise pas de me faire miroiter quelque chose si tu n'as pas envie de la concrétiser.

'**Fuck me i'm famous**'... No coment !

D'autres T-shirts du même type, avec le 'Sex god' revenant quand même un peu plus souvent que les autres...

L'épisode Fudge... clairement pour me soutenir, celui là.

Et aujourd'hui...

Je m'étais senti incroyablement insulté par la phrase du jour, au début. Avant de finalement me rendre compte que ça pouvait être très drôle, si cela s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Au milieu de lettres en vrac digne d'un tableau d'ophtalmo, on pouvait distinguer '**Are you fuckin' blind ?**' (mais putain, est-ce que t'es aveugle ?)

Bien sûr que non, j'avais eu envie de lui répondre, mais tu crois quoi, stupide Griffondor ! La lumière des cachots n'a jamais été la même que celle de ta putain de tour, et comme il m'est très souvent arrivé de finir mes devoirs et mes recherches tard dans la nuit, bien sûr que je me suis usé les yeux !

Mais en y réfléchissant, il ne devait pas s'agir d'une remarque à prendre au premier degré, une insulte sur ma façon de plisser légèrement les yeux pour y voir mieux quand je lisais un document, mais plutôt une remarque sur ma lenteur à comprendre son petit jeu.

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça... une remarque du genre 'est ce que tu ne vois pas que j'essaye désespérément de te draguer depuis des siècles ?'

Mais quelle idée aussi ! Je croyais les griffons courageux. S'il me l'avait dit directement, j'aurais peut être compris plus facilement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer aux charades par T-shirt interposé !

Et maintenant, qu'est ce que j'étais sensé faire ? Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir dans quel état d'esprit j'étais. Ne vous moquez pas, essayez le fire whisky et on verra si vous faites toujours les malins après !

Potter... me draguer moi... Le crétin était plus qu'horripilant, mais... je dois dire pour sa défense (Salazar, voilà que je me mettais à défendre le survivant contre moi-même...) qu'il n'était pas mal... pas mal du tout, même.

Sauf que je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait de moi, et que ça me mettait mal à l'aise.

Comprenez moi, je ne suis pas spécialement chaste ou prude, mais... avouez qu'être le jouet sexuel de Potter entre tous n'a rien de spécialement gratifiant...

Si même Potter ne vous estime pas suffisamment pour tenter vraiment quelque chose avec vous, faire de vous son petit ami officiel, c'est que vous ne serez jamais digne d'être aimé par personne.

Pensée bien trop déprimante pour s'y attarder.

Peut être que je devrais tout simplement continuer ma petite vie comme si de rien n'était, comme si Severus ne m'avait pas aidé à décrypter les messages cachés des vêtements de Potter...

**Are you fuckin' blind ?** ... Peut être que ça aurait mieux valu, en y réfléchissant.

**ooo**

Cinq heures quarante huit du matin... j'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler sur une variante intéressante de la potion de sommeil sans douleur, et je crois que j'étais arrivé à une découverte intéressante.

Potter se plaignait d'insomnie pour cause de douleur lancinante au moment du coucher, il essayait toujours de repousser le plus possible la prise de potion, dans l'espoir de s'en passer définitivement, mais le manque de sommeil le conduisait immanquablement à une douleur encore plus grande au moment du réveil.

Alors peut-être qu'en combinant une potion beaucoup plus légèrement dosée avec une potion pour détourner les pensées... peut être qu'en l'occupant d'une façon ou d'une autre... il n'aurait plus besoin de sa dose de potion anti-douleur pour dormir... Et plus reposé, il pourrait aussi diminuer progressivement la dose du matin...

Toujours est-il que vu l'heure et mon état de fatigue, je n'aurais moi aucuns problèmes à m'endormir dans la minute. J'irais annoncer la nouvelle à mon cauchemar personnel dès que j'aurais pris quelques heures de repos, j'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur.

**ooo**

Après le dîner, potion et explications en main, je frappais au bureau directorial. C'est fou ce que ça pouvait être jouissif d'y aller à l'improviste, sans l'une des foutues convocations de Potter.

« Malfoy ? Je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui. » Il était habillé d'une simple chemise blanche, dont le col laissait apparaître un T-shirt blanc lui aussi. Et merde ! J'allais encore passer l'heure à me demander ce que celui là pouvait bien être.

« Potter, j'espère que tu es fatigué, parce que j'ai une potion à te faire tester. »

« Vu ton sourire, je ne suis pas sûr de sauter de joie à cette idée. »

« Fais-moi un peu confiance, Potter. Je vais commencer par régler ton problème d'insomnie, et après on pourra s'attaquer au reste. Si tu dors mieux, tu souffriras moins le matin, et on pourra diminuer cette dose-là de potion aussi. »

« Ca parait logique. On commence quand ? »

« Tout de suite, tu as une tête à faire peur et du sommeil à rattraper. J'avais pensé le faire à l'infirmerie, mais je suppose que tu te sentiras plus détendu dans tes appartements ? »

« Je... Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Pas vraiment envie de me retrouver sous la garde de Pompom. Suis-moi, c'est au troisième étage, aile ouest, tableau du dresseur de serpent. »

« Tu ne dors pas dans les appartements du directeur ? »

« Non... je me vois mal dormir dans la chambre d'Albus, et de toute façon les couleurs auraient fini par me donner la migraine. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, avec la coopération des escaliers escamotables, nous étions devant le tableau en question, auquel Potter s'adressa en fourchelangue.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant que tous ces sifflements pouvaient être si sexy... Il avait une de ces sensualité en parlant au serpent... je suis sûr que je pourrais jouir sans être touché rien qu'en entendant cette voix là siffler à mon oreille...

Mauvais, ça, très mauvais... quand ce n'était pas les T-shirts de Potter, le corps de Potter, quelques centimètres de sa peau dévoilée, c'était sa façon de parler qui me perturbait... re-concentre toi Draco, tu n'es plus un ado excité par un rien.

Potter se tenait au milieu de ses appartements, beaucoup plus modeste que ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Une seule pièce, avec un grand lit au fond, un coin salon d'apparence confortable, et une petite salle de bain attenante.

Il avait l'air perdu, me regardant comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire. J'aurais pu me moquer, être sarcastique, mais il était tellement adorable comme ça.

Pas qu'un Malfoy se laisse attendrir par ce genre d'attitude, mais... Oh et puis zut ! Bien sûr que si, qu'il me troublait.

« Il faut te détendre Potter, avant de te coucher. Je ne sais pas, moi, fais comme si je n'étais pas là, fait comme d'habitude. »

« D'accord... alors, je suppose... la salle de bain, je vais commencer par la salle de bain... »

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revenait, simplement vêtu d'un boxer. Parfait... tout simplement parfait, je n'aurais jamais cru que le corps d'Harry Potter puisse être aussi alléchant. Mais je n'étais pas là pour ça, et je devais me refocaliser sur ce qu'il était en train de me dire.

« ... solé pour la tenue, Malfoy, d'habitude je dors nu, alors je n'ai pas de pyjama, mais... » Il farfouillait dans son armoire, à la recherche de Merlin sait quoi. Un T-shirt. Dont je ne regarderais même pas le slogan.

« Allez, au lit, Potter. » Ordonnais-je en lui ouvrant ses couvertures.

« J'aimes quand tu me parles comme ça Malfoy. »

Et merde ! Avec le retour du T-shirt, le survivant avait repris du poil de la bête, et c'est un griffon bourré de confiance en soi que j'avais devant moi.

D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il disait, ce stupide vêtement ? Encore '**Sex God**' ?

Un T-shirt encore inédit...

Par les couilles de Salazar !

Là, je crois que je ne m'en remettrais pas.

SEX INSTRUCTOR

First lesson free

Il avait osé mettre un T-shirt qui disait... sachant que moi j'allais le voir... qu'il se baladait presque tout nu sous mes yeux...

Oh ! Ooooh ! Ooooooh ! Grrr ! Laissant échapper un grognement, je fermais les yeux une seconde.

« D'accord, Potter... Alors, maintenant que tu es couché, loin de ta baguette, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques une chose... Pourquoi toujours le même genre de T-shirt ? Et pourquoi celui-ci ce soir ? Je veux dire, tu en as visiblement un certain nombre, ça aurait pu être n'importe quel autre, alors pourquoi ? »

« Peut être pour que tu le remarques, Malfoy... »

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est réussi ! » Non mais quel culot ! Vous y croyez, vous, que le Potter timide de nos années de collège soit devenu quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui et désinhibé à ce point ?

« Ca veux dire que... ça marche ? » Prenant une pose aguichante, il s'était relevé sur un coude, repoussant les couvertures pour me faire de la place... Dans son lit...

S'il voulait jouer à ça, il avait trouvé un adversaire digne de ce nom. Peut être un peu rouillé pour tous ces jeux de séduction, mais...

« Ca dépend... es-tu aussi doué que tu le prétends ? »

« Disons que... on me l'a souvent dit, mais... je te laisse en juger par toi-même. »

« Proposition très alléchante... »

« Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ? »

« Non bien sûr, Potter ! Je te rappelle que tu es sensé te détendre et dormir ! Crétin ! » Et toc ! Bien joué Draco !

« Dommage... si jamais tu changeais d'avis, la proposition reste offerte... » Quoi ? Mais c'est qu'en plus il ne se dégonfle pas le Potter ! Je le rejette et il continue quand même... Il me prend pour quoi ? Un mec de bas étage, qui donne son cul au premier venu contre un peu de chaleur humaine ?

« Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, Potter ! »

Et pour couper court à toute réplique, je lui fourrais une cuillérée de potion dans la bouche. Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Quel culot ! Je tournais les talons et me préparais à retourner à une triste soirée en solitaire devant un vieux grimoire de potion.

« Malfoy ! Reste ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, c'est juste que... »

« Que quoi, Potter ? Qu'une fois de plus tu as agis sans penser aux conséquences ? Que tu te fous des sentiments des autres du moment que tu obtiens ce que tu veux ? Je reviendrais dans une heure pour voir les effets de la potion. »

« Non, Malfoy... Je suis horriblement maladroit avec ce genre de choses, et j'essayais juste de te faire comprendre que tu me plais et que... »

Sans même écouter la fin de son beau discours, je claquais la porte. Pas que ça soit d'une quelconque utilité, mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps.

Sous l'effet de la colère, le chemin entre le troisième étage et ma chambre ne m'avait jamais paru aussi court, mais une fois bien installé dans mon fauteuil, je me demandais si Potter m'avait vraiment dit la vérité cette fois... Et pourquoi j'avais réagi aussi mal.

Après tout, je le désirais, moi aussi. Alors pourquoi ne pas prendre ce qu'il m'offrait ? Peut être parce que justement c'était un petit peu plus que ça. Salazar ! J'étais tombé amoureux de Potter, et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte !

Et puis merde, Draco ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais ce que tu veux vraiment, sans te préoccuper des conséquences !

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'insultais le tableau qui gardait la porte de Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse entrer. Potter était recroquevillé dans son lit, semblant plus misérable que jamais.

« Tu es en avance, Malfoy. »

« Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées avant de dormir, pour que la potion soit vraiment efficace... »

« Tu veux dire que... »

Me sentant légèrement ridicule, je déboutonnais soigneusement ma chemise, espérant qu'il ne se moque pas de moi. « C'est toi qui te prétends 'sex instructor', Potter, alors je vais me déshabiller, m'allonger sur ton lit, te laisser faire tout le boulot, et en profiter. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est particulier à tous les griffons ou à celui-ci en particulier, mais il pouvait changer d'expression à une rapidité hallucinante. Une minute semblant porter toute la tristesse du monde, et la suivante rayonnant comme un gamin ayant reçu son cadeau de Noël en avance.

Enfin, pas si gamin que ça, son œil s'était fait carrément prédateur, et sans la couverture qu'il avait repoussée, son boxer ne cachait en rien la preuve de son désir.

Ma main tremblait légèrement en dégrafant les derniers boutons de mon pantalon. Le Potter de cet instant là était tellement sexy que je pourrais jouir sans me toucher rien qu'en y repensant. Il faudrait que je conserve cette image précieusement, ça agrémentera mes longues nuits solitaires...

Tentant de garder un minimum de dignité, je me séparais lentement de mon dernier vêtement, et redressait fièrement le menton, le laissant m'examiner autant qu'il voulait.

« D'accord, Draco. Tu as une préférence pour quelque chose? Je peux réaliser l'un de tes fantasmes ? »

Profitant de la place qu'il me faisait, je m'installais nonchalamment sur son lit. Les jambes légèrement écartées, une érection qui ne demandait qu'à être stimulée, une main effleurant mon torse pendant que l'autre soutenait ma tête. Et visiblement, Potter aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Au point de faire tout ce que je voulais ? Idée vraiment très tentante... Pas que je sois spécialement égoïste au lit, mais... Potter se mettre en quatre pour me satisfaire... hmmmmm

Peut être qu'en demandant gentiment, avec ma voix la plus sensuelle...

« Tu peux, Potter, tu peux... pour l'instant, je ne dirais pas non à une fellation... après, je ne sais pas encore si je veux te prendre sur ton lit, sous la douche, ou te laisser me... Oh ! »

Pas de doute, Potter était bien un attrapeur. Très, très rapide... que ce soit pour attraper un vif d'or ou mon sexe décidément très réceptif aux attentions de la bouche potterienne.

Sans prévenir, ni même me laisser miroiter la caresse, sa bouche m'avait englouti au plus profond.

Avant de se retirer, et souffler sur ma peau sensible. Je laissais échapper un frisson, lui tirant un sourire. Le bout de ses doigts voyageait doucement sur l'intérieur de mes cuisses, autour de mon sexe, sans jamais appuyer ses caresses.

Et sa langue... très talentueuse. Il la promenait inlassablement le long de ma verge, me titillant sans jamais me reprendre entièrement. Espérant lui faire comprendre mon état plus qu'excité, j'agrippais ses cheveux.

Foutu Griffondor plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe !

« Oh Merlin ! Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose tout de suite, je vais... »

« Non, mon nom à moi, c'est juste Potter... ou Harry, si tu préfères. »

Un Malfoy ne supplie jamais, mais... mes principes familiaux avaient dû rester à la porte de cette chambre. « S'il te plait, Potter ! Harry... »

Oh Salazar ! La vue de sa bouche autour de moi ! Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps ! Hmmm... C'était tellement bon... mais son petit cul était bien trop tentant pour le laisser tout seul.

Le souffle court, j'attrapais Potter par son T-shirt et l'embrassais fougueusement.

« Enlève moi tout ça ! Je te veux, et je te veux nu, pas à la va-vite ! »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, Draco » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa voix la plus sexy.

« Sur le dos, Potter, je veux te voir te toucher, te voir jouir, te voir hurler mon nom. »

Un rapide sort de lubrification plus tard, et je m'enfonçais en lui lentement, essayant de prolonger au maximum cette sensation enivrante.

Potter... il m'avait laissé le pénétrer, me caressant le dos et les fesses pour m'encourager à bouger... les yeux rivés aux miens, il me laissait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert... il était tellement beau comme ça...

D'un geste vif j'écartais sa main de son érection, m'en saisissant pour le masturber moi-même. Son sourire de satisfaction intense valait tous les encouragements du monde. Je plongeais en lui un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite, imposant la même cadence à ma main.

Son souffle devenait erratique, ses yeux se fermaient de plaisir, et je sentis soudain ma main se couvrir de son essence pendant que ses muscles se contractaient violement.

« DracoooSsssSSSSssSssssSssssSsssSS »

« Merlin, Potter, est ce que c'était ? Est-ce que tu viens juste de ? » Fourchelangue ! J'étais sûr qu'il avait parlé fourchelangue pendant sa jouissance ! Ca avait été à peine un murmure, et pourtant...

Mais ce n'était pas lui qui me répondrait, il s'était endormi, la potion ayant enfin raison de lui. Et moi j'avais désespérément besoin de venir, juste quelques mouvements de plus, il ne le remarquerais même pas, et... mais c'était horriblement égoïste.

Et merde !

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois Griffondor à un moment pareil ! Je me retirais doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, et me couchant sur le dos juste à côté de lui, je finissais brutalement ce qu'il n'avait pu finir. Un peu de sperme en plus ou en moins sur ses draps ne le dérangerais sûrement pas.

Foutu Potter ! Un sort de nettoyage plus tard, je l'embrassais doucement sur le front, ramenais les couvertures sur nous, et me collais contre lui, mon bras de manière possessive posé sur son torse.

« Bonne nuit, Potter. »

**ooo**

Huit heures six...

Et merde ! J'étais en retard, j'avais horriblement besoin d'une douche, et si je n'arrivais pas à effacer ce sourire stupide de ma figure, Severus devinerait tout.

A peine réveillé, et déjà complètement épuisé. Il faut dire que Potter s'était montré particulièrement attentif, hier soir. Et j'avais égoïstement pris un pied d'enfer, le laissant se mettre en quatre pour me contenter... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme comme une masse, victime de ma potion de sommeil.

Je décidais de le laisser dormir un peu plus, squattant sa salle de bain pour aller plus vite. De toute façon je me voyais mal traverser le château jusqu'aux cachots dans mon état actuel. Et puis, l'odeur de son gel douche sur ma peau avait un délicieux parfum de débauche.

Répugnant à remettre mes vêtements de la veille, je me décidais à lui emprunter un boxer et un T-shirt propre. Au moins, je pourrais choisir la phrase du jour.

Après quelques secondes de farfouillage, je trouvais le T-shirt parfait.

Hugg me, kiss me, love me 

Prend moi dans tes bras, embrasse moi, aime moi... Légèrement Poufsouffle sur les bords, mais... Je passais mon pantalon, et me rapprochais du lit, pour embrasser une dernière fois mon Potter au bois dormant.

Tellement beau quand il dormait...

Pas si endormi que ça, d'ailleurs, il avait ouvert les yeux brusquement, et ses doigts entouraient on poignet presque douloureusement.

« Ah, c'est toi, Draco. Désolé. Tu t'en vas déjà ? »

« Oui, j'ai un cours de potion avec Severus dans cinq minutes. »

« Je suis désolé pour hier, je crois que je me suis endormi avant d'avoir fini... »

« C'est pas grave, Potter, c'était vraiment très bien. De toute façon, je crois que j'aurais besoin de prendre quelques cours supplémentaires. »

Finalement, son sourire n'était pas si énervant que ça...

« Je suis libre ce soir, si tu veux... Hey ! C'est un T-shirt à moi que tu portes ! »

« Oui... Ca te gène ? Je trouvais qu'il m'allait plutôt bien... » Bien qu'étant habillé, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi nu de toute ma vie. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui emprunter celui là entre tous ?

« Gardes-le. J'ai très envie d'obéir à ce qu'il me demande. »

Et, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvais dans l'étreinte de Potter, sa bouche dévorant la mienne.

Peut-être que mes sentiment n'étaient pas à sens unique, finalement...

« Vas-y, Draco, tu vas être en retard. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je dirais à Severus que j'avais une expérience à surveiller, il comprendra... Et puis, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. » J'attrapais son érection presque brutalement, la caressant sans douceur.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Si je te fais suffisamment perdre la tête, est ce que tu parleras fourchelangue ? »

FIN


End file.
